throwaway
by rcr
Summary: sasuhina,nejihina and gaahina.Sasuke's POV. He knows what they are to her,only a game.She knows she has them at her will.She treats them as throwaways but they still come back to her.I just added a new Sasuke part.
1. Sasuke's POV

I do not own Naruto.

Yes I have bad grammar and spelling.

I love reviews...good ones.

Throwaway

**Sasuke's POV:**

You like playing games with us don't you?

You think I don't know.

I know about you and Neji.

The reason he is always chasing away guys that want to get near you isn't because he is an overprotective cousin. Hmph, there is more going on between you two. Although, you take _'your relationship' _as a game while he doesn't. You knew he felt guilty for treating you bad and he tried making it out by spending more time with you. He started falling for you as time passed by and you noticed. You did not love him. You were the heiress, there was no way you two would ever have anything serious. You were his first and he was your first. You brought his hope too high. He felt devasted when you became indifferent with him. You would go back to his arms when you felt like it then leave him again. You played and continue playing with his feelings. He became overwhelmed. You use him as a throwaway; yet he doesn't care as long as he gets to spend a momment with you. To you and only you has he opened his emotions. I can read him though.

Gaara is also your other throwaway. I never thought Gaara could ever love anybody. I guess I was wrong. You made him fall for you, it took a while but you did it. Once you got what you wanted from him you discarded him. You love it when he stalks you and also the way he beats guys that dare to get near you. You love it, don't you? When he leaves you get sad, not because you love him but because your fun has come to an end. When he comes back you rejoice because you know you will make him suffer. You know he will spy on you, so you '_play _' with you other throwaway knowing he will be watching. (You do the same to Neji) You enjoy it when he later confronts you and you can sense his blood boiling. He is burning with jealousy and you know it.

I myself never expected to fall for you. You never loved me and never will. I know this and hate myself for still wanting you. Naruto was the excused you used to get to me. Really smart. You looked so innocent. We started spending more time together as friends. You had no interest in me and I knew it, yet you would taunt me. You played with your hair, with your hands, with your jacket. You would take your jacket off so I could admire your curves. You would get your body close to mine and I could feel shivers running through my body. After a while you had me watching your every move. I still did not feel anything for you, at least that is what I thought. One night you came to my apartment asking for shelter; you had a rough day with your father and the clan council. I didn't think we would end up making out and about to make '_love_'. Before we took that step I asked you if you loved me or felt anything for me. You simply said no. I didn't know what to do, I was confused. We continued anyways. For a momment I sensed we were being watched but then that feeling went away and I made you mine. I knew I was not your first and you told me you were not as innocent as you looked. After that I seeked you but you seemed to never have time for me. I didn't understand your actions. I continued seeking you, I needed an explaination. I finally found you. You were being confronted by Neji who was demanding and explanation for your treachery. I didn't understand what was going on but I stepped in and defended you. Neji was furious, he threaten me to stay away from you. At first I thought he was being an overprotective cousin but then I saw you two in the training grounds acting more than just cousins. I felt my heart stop. Later I was in the same position as Neji when I stepped in to defend you and this time it was Gaara who stepped in to defend you. You left with him, I fallowed and saw you two making out. I didn't understand your actions. Why? Weeks passed then you came to me and I made you mine. You left me afterwards. Days later I saw you with Gaara. You saw me, waved and smiled at me like nothing had ever happened within us. Little by little I started putting the puzzle pieces together. I saw your game...you were having fun.

I had decided I would not be part of your game but I always ended up in your arms. Right back to your trap, to your game.

When confronted you would just smile. You knew you had us, you controled us to your will.

Always saying "There is nothing between us so I can sleep with whoever I want to."

We try to do the same to you but it never works. We want to give you a taste of your own medicine. We tried. Neji started dating Ten Ten, he kisses her, tells sweet things to her, and makes out with her in front of you. Gaara finds any random girl that is willing, takes her near your training area (or anywhere that is near you) and makes her his; knowing you will see them. I my self make out with Sakura, Ino and as many fangirls in front of you. Still you remain calm, you look at us and smile; a smile that lets us know that we will evantually come back to you. You don't love any of us, so you don't feel jeaolous when you see us with other girls. It hurts us. We know very well our position. We are a game to you and we are willing to be a part of that game.

Why do I keep coming back to you Hinata? Why do they keep coming after you? Can't they understand that you are playing with them? Why won't they leave you?...I want them to leave you...I want them to open their eyes and leave you...leave just for me...even if I don't mean anything to you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: SO...how was it?

(I am sad...I starting to move out of my dorm...Just the stuff. I have to wait until the final exams end to actually move out).

Do you think I should continue? This is meant to be the end but my roommate said that I should continue (She wants to know what Neji Thinks (she is a fan of NejiHina -Damn! She is the one that got me to love this couple.)

I am sorry if there are any mistakes but I am writting this in a hurry and I haven't checked it. Sorry! Please leave reviews.


	2. gaara's POV

I do not own Naruto.

Yes I have bad grammar and spelling.

I love reviews...I REALLY DO.

Throwaway

**Gaara's POV:**

Gaara is also your other throwaway. I never thought Gaara could ever love anybody. I guess I was wrong. You made him fall for you, it took a while but you did it. Once you got what you wanted from him you discarded him. You love it when he stalks you and also the way he beats guys that dare to get near you. You love it, don't you? When he leaves you get sad, not because you love him but because your fun has come to an end. When he comes back you rejoice because you know you will make him suffer. You know he will spy on you, so you '_play _' with your other throwaway knowing he will be watching. (You do the same to Neji) You enjoy it when he later confronts you and you can sense his blood boiling. He is burning with jealousy and you know it.

Hinata, I wasn't suppose to love anybody but myself.

I know what you are doing. It hurts. It makes me mad.

Why Hinata?

I remember when I first met you I despised you for being a weakling. I was there on official business. You were there to assist me in anything that I may need. You were quiet and patient with me. I would insult you and you wouldn't even get mad...you would just smiled at me. Now that I think about I think you were smiling because you were planning on making pay for my insults.

You invited me to the Hyuuga complex to have a cup of tea and I agreed. We were having tea in silence when Neji appeared out of no where and pulled you to the kitchen. I thought it was kind of rude of his part to treat me like I was nothing, had he not seen me sitting there? Very disrespectful. I had decided I would give him a little gift of appreciation. I started walking slowly toward the kitchen. I noticed there was discussion going on. With my third eye I spied on you two. I saw how Neji tried to kiss you and you rejected him, this of course made him mad. He forcefully pinned you to a wall and kissed you. I was expecting you to reject him again, but instead you kissed him back. I couldn't believe my eyes, you two were cousins...how could you two do something so repulsing. I stopped watching immediately and left the compound.

"You are sick."

"Why? Because there is something going on between Neji and me? Don't make me laugh Gaara."

"Its disgusting! You two are cousins."

"Do you think of me as disgusting as everyone sees you? You are the container of a monster after all. You are a blood thirsty killer...I should be the one disgusted, not you."

"..."

"Neji was my first kiss and my first everything. We have a bond and neither of us can let go. Does it bother you?"

"I don't care."

You smiled at me. You knew I would end up caring.

You told me you would show me what love was and you took me to your room. I became yours and you became mine. That night I had lost my willpower to you. After that you would make me suffer, but I was oblivious to that. When I was leaving your room through your window, I spotted Neji downstairs in front of your room. His Byakugan was activated and he looked furious. I gaved him a defiant smirk and disappear in an instant.

I felt attracted to you. Physically or whatever it was, but I wanted to see you, talk to you, kiss you and claim you as mine once again. I did make you mine several times and I must admit I started to feel something for you. I kept on making excuses to continue going to the leaf village to be with you, I also became very overprotective of you. I would beat up any guy that would dare go near you. You would smile at me. I finally realized that I was in love with you. I started stalking you...spying and I would become enraged when I saw you in the arms of your cousin. Still I knew I could do nothing, like you told me...you had a bond with him that neither of you would let go. Why Hinata do you make me suffer? After a few days you would come to me, kiss me, hug me and I was glad. It didn't matter to me what I had seen a few days ago...you were by my side...so nothing mattered anymore. Even if it was for a momment with you I was glad. I had to feel your warm body and breath against mine. I needed to feel my sweating body close to yours. I needed to hear you moan and call my name.

All of the sudden you became really indeferent with me. You would past by me as if I was not even there. You would not even speak to me. When I would greet you, you would just simply nod, smile and walk away.

You acted as if nothing had happened between us. I felt my heart break. I started blaming Neji. I was sure he had something to do with your indeference toward me.

I was wrong though. You were indeferent with me because you found someone else to play with...the Uchiha. I couldn't help but glare at him everytime I saw him, he was the one that was taking you away from me. Although...I was pretty sure you were going to do to him the same thing you did me. Poor fool, he had no idea what was ahead of him.

Neji wasn't worried about me anymore. He was now worried of a certain Sharingan wielder.

You made the Uchiha into one of your throwaways. Ha...We know your games now and still we play along. We allow ourselves to become this to you.

Love...you don't love me. Still I want you for my self.

Hinata, I love you and no one will get in our way. Not your cousin and certainly not that Uchiha.

RVWS RVWS! I want review!

I think I will make this into a 4 or 5 chapter story. It will have everyone's POV and Maybe I will also add Hiashi's POV at the end.

Tell me what you think.


	3. wounded

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Horrible Spelling and bad grammar.

AN: I decided to write this since I posted this fic on SasuHina...so I needed to put more on Sasuke...I am still working on Neji's and Hinata's POV. If you don't understand this...then just wait for the Neji POV which will come after Hinata's.

**Throwaway.**

**Wounded**

"Sakura stop it!" Sasuke hissed as he looked away from her.

"No Sasuke. I need to know...you are thinking of her aren't you? Even though you are with me. Am I right?" She got up from the bed and looked at Sasuke. Sakura's eyes started watering as she waited for Sasuke's answer. She knew the answer very well, but she still grasping to the hopes of him saying no.

"Sakura...do you really want to hear the truth? Do you want me to tell you everything? If you do, then I will but don't blame me afterwards." He turned to look at her, with no emotion on his face.

Sakura felt her heart beat faster, she knew what he was going to tell her. She didn't want to hear, but she was tire of _their_ situation. She knew the first time they slept together he was thinking of Hinata. He had moaned her name while he was thusting her in the darkness. She couldn't help but cry that night, she knew Sasuke didn't love her and was only using her to forget _her. _She hated Hinata, she was the only thing that was keeping her from completely being happy. She had hoped that maybe Sasuke forgot her with her. She hoped and hoped but knew very well that would never happen. Sasuke still love that bitch that hurt her Sasuke-kun. She wanted him to forget about Hinata and love her instead.

"Sasuke...you still love her, you haven't forgotten her have you? Why Sasuke? She doesn't love you like I do...actually, she doesn't love you at all. She just used you, she played with your feelings. She is not here, I am! Why do still love her after all the hurt she has done to you! Why? Forget her, please, I am here...I can help you." Sakura thew herself on him and embraced him. "I love you Sasuke, she doesn't."

"..." Sasuke pulled her away from his body and look at her. "I am well aware she is not here. I know Hinata left me...runned away from my life. Yet, you who are here are asking me why I still love her even though she hurt m?. Hmph, that isn't really smart of your part Sakura. You already know the answer but you still want to hear it from me. Well, you are right, I still haven't forgotten her." He forced Sakura to sit once more on the bed.

"I know she is gone and that I will not have her anymore. I still haven't forgotten her touch, her skin, her smell, her kisses...I will never be able to find her in your skin though, if that is what you hoped. Look Sakura I really hate kissing you while I am thinking of her. Every night that I spend without her is long and painful. I am pretty sure she is bedding someone as I am suffering for her. That is why I come to you, so that maybe I can ease my pain. I try to forget her by replacing her with you. Although, you aren't that much help."

Sakura hid her face in her hands and started sobbing. Sasuke felt no pity for her, she wanted to hear that and he warned her. It was Sakura's own fault for suffering. She wanted to hear the truth she already knew from him, then she would. He would tell her everything without caring if she got hurt.

"I don't want to think of her anymore." Sakura unhid her face from her hands and looked at him. She wanted to hear this, she wanted him to forget her.

"With you I will forget her absence (?)." She gaved Sasuke a small, hopeful smile.

"Maybe if tonight I eat you up with kisses, then maybe the night can become shorter. I cannot bast myself, so please stay and help me fill her void." Sakura quickly got up, embraced him and gaved him a kiss.

"Yes, I'll stay. I'll make you forget about her, you'll se-"

"No Sakura. You can never make me forget her, all you can do is fill her void for the night." Sakura pulled herself away from him and looked at him with disbelief.

"Sakura...she left me, she didn't even gave me a reason. She broke me, she left me wounded. I wasn't anything to her...Che, I bet she already forgot me."

Sakura backed away from him with tears on her eyes.

"I only know how to say her name, that I don't even remember my own. I guess that could explain how much I love her." Sasuke looked away, ashamed of reavealing his feeling for Hinata. He needed to release his fustrations though, and she seemed to be willing. He needed to drown out the pain that was slowly killing him from the inside.

"It must be difficult for you, but I can't forget her. I believe its logical, that the more I try to forget her...scape...she will still be there. Don't you think so Sakura?"

Sakura started to walk toward the door, hoping to escape this humiliation. She was stopped by Sasuke as he grasp her arm firmly.

"Sasuke sob please." her arm was being brused by Sasuke grip.

"To tell you the true Sakura...I always play with you a few hours, pretending to love you. Always in the darkness...like tha I could always picture Hinata instead of you. Although it doesn't work that well since you don't have her scent, her body or her voice. I used the darkness and my imagination every night I spend with you."

"Please Sasuke stop it...I get it...please let me go." Sakura tried her best to get loose from him but to no avail. He was not finish yet and wouldn't let go.

"Once sunset comes, you loose me." His grip loosened up and she was able to break free.

"I need to go Sasuke...I...I-"

"Sakura, let me make this clear once and for all. You will not make me forget her, I tried, but it didn't work and in reallity don't want to. I don't love you, so don't get your hopes ups because my heart belongs to her. I belong to her even though she left me and hurted me. Keep this in mind: Everytime I kiss you with so much passion, then you'll know how much this pain hurts. Even in the intimacy, you will never be able to steal my dreams and own them like she did. I will not dream of you but her. Your hugs will not give me the same taste as hers. If I tangle myself in your body, then you will know that only Hinata is the owner of my heart."

Tears rolled non-stopped from Sakura's eyes, down her cheek.

Sasuke walked to the bedroom's door and opened it. "You heard the truth from me just as you wanted. Either you stay or you leave, but you must know that I will never love you. She will always be in my mind."

Sakura tried to stop her flowing tears and walked out of the room. Sasuke just stayed there showing no emotions. He heard the door from his house slam close.

He walked up to his bed and dropped on it. "Sigh." He closed his eyes trying to catch some sleep. "Hinata...why?" Sasuke whispered before drifting to sleep, dreaming of Hinata.

Even after what she did to him, she still owned his dreams and his thoughs; she was in them all the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Just to let you all know...I hate Sakura. That is why I chose her to be used by Sasuke...and to be hurt by him.

Please Review. If you didn't like it...well...too bad. If you liked it, then please review.

Review.

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me to post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each review to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will count the total and see which stories I will post a new Chpt on July 23rd.


End file.
